


He Wouldn't Mind, I Bet

by PutAnotherX



Series: Percy Jackson Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Post-Wedding, Romance, but it's happy and sweet I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutAnotherX/pseuds/PutAnotherX
Summary: "When Paul’s eyes open and meet Percy’s, they show no anger, and his swaying doesn’t falter for a second. He only quirks an eyebrow, either at Percy’s makeshift pajamas or the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks."Sally and Paul dance in the kitchen after their wedding.
Relationships: Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	He Wouldn't Mind, I Bet

**Author's Note:**

> [Someone Who Loves Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/5d9bKlSjNIf9hTnRDXeN0F?si=MxOL_y5qQKaIqe-vwp3XQQ)

Percy is supposed to be in bed, and he was. He’d been awakened by an ungodly thirst clawing at his throat. His tie is still loose under his collar and his suit pants abandoned by his bedroom door as he stumbles into the kitchen.

But there, in the white glow of the cabinet lights, the sight of his parents dancing stops him in his tracks. Paul’s jacket and tie are off, hung on the back of a chair. His shirt is unbuttoned a quarter of the way down. The flowers left in Percy's mom’s hair are hanging on by a thread, and a couple have already found a home by her feet. One of the sleeves that had rested oh-so-delicately just above her elbows is hooked on the beaded flowers on her skirt.

Their feet don’t move as they sway. Their eyes are closed. Paul’s humming what sounds like the Sara Bareilles song they had their first dance to, but it’s so off-key Percy isn’t sure. His mom is resting her head against Paul’s chest.

Percy’s chest aches, and his eyes burn. He blinks in an attempt to hold back the rapidly forming tears. His mom never used to smile like that, even just a year ago. He never used to leave his room at night without fear. 

When Paul’s eyes open and meet Percy’s, they show no anger, and his swaying doesn’t falter for a second. He only quirks an eyebrow, either at Percy’s makeshift pajamas or the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Percy’s chest winds even tighter. He gives Paul a brittle smile and wordlessly turns away.

While he’s drinking from the bathroom faucet with a cupped hand, he’s not sure what feeling is wrapping itself around his heart. He splashes his face and stares at himself in the mirror, but he looks different than he ever has. Later, when he’s on the precipice of sleep, his mind says only _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is a tiny part of a larger idea of mine to write Sally and Paul's wedding.


End file.
